El poder de un Haunter
by Sigfrid rob
Summary: Después de una derrota, ya nada es lo mismo y más si molestas a los seres del más allá, esto es por lo que pasa a Rojo. Mal summary.


Bueno les traigo esta historia diferente a la demás, ya que he visto que no he tenido últimamente buen recibimiento y no hay que cerrarse las puertas, espero y les guste :) (Si hay alguien que sepa de este género, espero su crítica constructiva)

* * *

**Discalimer: **Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

El poder de un Haunter.

_¿Por qué me tocó vivir esto? ¿A caso he cometido errores? Nadie es perfecto, pero, entonces ¿Cómo acabé aquí? Lo único que quería era ser el mejor, no esto, ahora tengo que decir adiós a aquello que había logrado. _

Me encontraba en la salida del túnel roca. Había entrenado por un largo tiempo en esa zona, así que cuando salí el sol ya se había escondido, la única ciudad que me encontraba más cerca, lógicamente era pueblo lavanda. Pikachu, mi compañero desde que comencé este viaje, se subió en mi hombro y gruño para señalarme la gran torre, lo acaricié y continuamos, llegamos rápido pues la nubes se debatían entre llover o no así entramos al centro pokémon y pedí una habitación con la enfermera Joy, ella amablemente nos dio la llave del cuarto, subimos para por fin descansar.

Mi razón de estar entrenado, es porque un entrenador con un typloshion, un pokémon recién descubierto, me venció hace un par de días, no podía creerlo aquel esfuerzo que hice durante tanto tiempo se halla ido a la basura, yo me sentía miserable y enmendar ese terrible error es por eso que fui a entrenar, a pesar de que no muestro facción alguna me sentía triste, sin ganas, sin ilusiones, en eso se pudieron fijar mis pokémon dándome apoyo.

No podía conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba mis ojos veía a todo mi equipo derrotado y a él con una sonrisa de victoria, fui al balcón de la habitación, recargué mi codo sobre el metal, vi todo el pueblo, pero con mi mente en otro lado, de pronto Pikachu salió de su pokeball para subirse de nuevo a mi hombro como siempre acostumbraba, estaba el señor Fuji cerca de la gran torre, siempre estaba ahí desde que volvieron a poner todas la tumbas de aquellos Pokémon, pues todo el personal que trabaja donde antes era la torre radio fue despedida, se decía que fueron desalojados porque los Haunter y gastly les jugaban malas bromas.

La lluvia no se hizo esperar, no me importó mojarme y a Pikachu tampoco, no era nada comparado con el clima del monte Plateado, los rayos y truenos comenzaron a rugir cayendo uno en la punta de la torre, no me preocupo en lo absoluto lo que pasará pero el señor Fuji estaba en el suelo inconsciente, fui adentro a la habitación por mis zapatos, entonces corrí contra el barandal saltándola, cayendo al suelo, pude sentir como mi pie se desvió un poco de su lugar, me puse de pie de nuevo para ir cerca de él, lo moví sin ninguna reacción, sus pupilas se habían ido. Un grito desgarrador de una chica se escuchó dentro de ese lugar lúgubre.

No era posible el señor Fuji sin vida y aquella persona le pasó algo nada agradable, tenía que hacer algo, esos Haunter en verdad estaban furiosos, fue mala idea echarlos de esa manera de su hogar. Pikachu se bajó de mi hombro para jalarme mi pantalón mientras señalaba adentro del lugar, quería investigar y yo igual, tenía el deber de saber que pasaba.

Esta vez el lugar estaba completamente obscuro, ya que el señor Fuji dejaba al menos una pequeña lámpara, su vista ya no era tan buena. No había nada fuera de lo normal en el primer piso, entonces subimos al siguiente piso. No encontraba nada sobre la chica de aquel grito. Revise por cada tumba y nada, sabía que no debía de husmear así pero aquella persona estaba en peligro y tendría que hacer algo. Un ruido asusto a Pikachu, subiéndose a mi cabeza, era un vaso que se había caído no le di mucha importancia. Recorrimos dos pisos más y nada aún pero el ambiente se había tornado muy denso como si alguien nos estuviera vigilando.

Me arrebataron a Pikachu, ¡Era un Haunter! Dio una risa maliciosa, como la de un payaso psicópata eso me perturbó, sin embargo le ordené a Pikachu que utilizará rayo, cuando el ataque fue liberado aquel Pokémon se esfumó, lo agarré después corrí al siguiente piso para ver.

Al llegar mi cuerpo se paralizó, no pude mantener mi equilibrio caí junto a Pikachu, al estar en el suelo se acercó un Gastly lanzándome un rayo color rosa.

Unos Haunter se acercaron a Pikachu, no podía hacer nada, era un inútil en ese momento. Los Haunter comenzaron a desgarrarlo este chilló, era un grito de desesperación. Dejando expuesta su carne ensangrentada y no satisfechos con eso, con sus garras los despedazaron, mi Pikachu, ya no estaba y ¡No hice nada para evitarlo! No pude contenerme, mis lágrimas salían, ese dolor era incomparable.

Después de un rato, me pude mover, ya no tenía sentido nada, para mí. Continúe con mi búsqueda, lo único que encontraba eran pedazos de él. Un Gengar se acercó a mí, comenzó a gritar, era el mismo grito de aquella joven, en verdad era él.

Desapareció, gritando de la misma manera, de nuevo me paralizaron. Comenzaron a maldecirme, un dolor llegó internamente, grité lo más que pude y uno de ellos, un Haunter me lanzó un fuego fatuo y es aquí dónde comencé.

Lo único real fue aquellas quemaduras que me terminaron, ahora soy uno de ellos…


End file.
